Barn Night
by FenrirNordicWolf
Summary: Historia breve, tomando como inspiración la canción "Jaded" de Aerosmith. Regalo para una querida amiga :) LAPIDOT 100%


N/A: Hice unas cuantas modificaciones a la traducción y el acomodo de la canción para que tuviera 'más armonía' con mi historia, sin embargo mantiene el contexto. "Blue" en Inglés hace referencia a algo "triste, nostálgico, deprimido".

"Barn Night"

Canción: "Jaded"- Aerosmith

"Hey, niña agotada

Eres muy madura

Y al mismo tiempo tan infantil

Tan agotada…

Tu piensas que las cosas son así,

¿Pero cómo deberían de ser?

Lo estás poniendo todo en mi…"

-¿Me estás diciendo que hablaste sobre la fusión con ella?- Peridot asintió, desviando la mirada avergonzada.-¿Al menos te dijo algo?- Garnet estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

-No, simplemente me ignoró y siguió pintando- Admitió Peridot resentida.

Garnet se llevó la mano a la sien derecha, masajeó un poco y río, negando con la cabeza. -¿Sabes que te metiste en un tema muy, muy serio para ella?-

-¡Pero no fue con mala intención, Lazuli SIEMPRE toma TODO lo que digo en mal plan!-

-Cálmate, estás haciendo un desastre…-

-Ella cree tener la razón en todo, EN TODO…-

-Peridot… -Alzó una ceja y se cruzó de brazos. –Respira hondo y tranquilízate, entiendo que estés molesta y confundida, no hablaste de ese tema en particular con ella para hacerla sentir mal, es sólo que, Lapis aún necesita tiempo. Y si no me equivoco, tú quieres ir más allá… -Se levantó el visor y guió uno de sus ojos, sonriéndole con complicidad. Peridot frunció el seño y chistó en señal de inconformidad, algo sonrojada. –Peridot…- Garnet habló en tono serio. –Lapis Lazuli es una gema algo pues, complicada. Tú ahora estás madurando, entiendes cosas que para ella son difíciles de comprender, sin embargo ambas se complementan.-Esto último llamó la atención de Peridot, quien giró la cabeza rápidamente y se inclinó para poner atención.-¿Tanto te interesa ella? Sí, sé que sí… Vas a tener que aprender a escucharla, a amarla a ella con sus miedos, incluso vas a tener que darle su espacio si ella te lo pide…-

Peridot miraba a Garnet atentamente, hacía un esfuerzo colosal por poner atención, ¿En realidad era el amor tan difícil? Es decir, había visto como Ruby y Sapphire pasaban el rato diviertiéndose, haciéndose bromas la una a la otra y retozando en el césped, ¿Era eso tan difícil?

-Peridot… - Garnet hizo que saliera de sus fantasías mentales. –Sí, así de difícil y simple es. –

"Hey, niña agotada

En toda esta miseria, eres lo que amo y odio al mismo tiempo

Tal vez me arriesgue un poco…

¿Qué es lo que ambas pensamos?

Resbalaríamos dentro del guante de terciopelo

Y estaríamos agotadas…

Sí… estoy tan agotada y asustada de ti"

Al caer la noche Peridot regresó al granero y encontró a Lapis acostada en el sillón de una de las tantas salas improvisadas que habían hecho en el interior. –Hey…- Saludó Lapis sin despegar la vista de la televisión.

-Lazuli… -Peridot hizo la seña de "amor y paz" con los dedos y se dirigió al refri para sacar una cerveza. Después fue a donde Lapis y se sentó, sin dirigirle la vista y apretando la lata con algo de fuerza.

Lapis miró con interés lo que Peridot tenía entre sus manos -¿Qué demonios se supone que es eso?-

-No tengo idea… Hoy acompañé a Greg al supermercado y me dijo que con esta cosa la gente tomaba valor, en realidad me parece una reverenda tontada…- Examinó con detenimiento la lata y la abrió, apestaba. Con algo de dificultad dio un sorbo e hizo mueca de disgusto al saborear el líquido.

Lapis se encogió de hombros y siguió mirando la tele.

-Hay algo de lo que quiero hablar…-

-Si tiene que ver con fusiones, tu lata rara que tienes en las manos, o tu gel para el cabello, no, no, no y no, olvídalo.-

Peridot río con desgane y negó con la cabeza. Lapis se pegó al otro lado del sofá y desvió la mirada. Peridot hablaría de todas formas. Siempre lo hace.

Peridot suspiró, tomó aire para hablar, pero no pudo. Lapis levantó ambas cejas y la miró algo consternada, pero fingió desinterés.

-Iré a tomar un baño, puedes ver películas si quieres, quizá después quieras, no sé, ¿Salir a cenar algo?- Lapis río, sin dirigirle la vista. –"Sí, Peridot, iremos a cenar"… Seguro que sí- Imitó la voz de Lapis con cierta ironía y se encerró en el cuarto de baño.

Ahora sí Lapis estaba confundida. No tanto por el hecho de que la haya imitado, Peridot siempre había sido particularmente rara, pero en los últimos días la había notado triste y perdida. Se levantó y buscó entre los VHS algún título interesante, uno en especial sin etiqueta le pareció interesante y se dispuso a verlo.

"Estás pensando todo muy complicado

He tenido todo aquí en mis manos

Pero está sobre valorado

Lo amo y lo odio

No lo cambiaría

Ámame a tu manera…"

Cuando Peridot terminó su baño, salió para encontrarse con Lapis con una mano sobre la boca y la otra moviendo los dedos sobre el sillón como tic nervioso, mirando fijamente la pantalla con los ojos bien abiertos.

-¡Lazuli!, ¿Qué mierda acabas de ver?- Corrió para quitar el VHS –¡Ay no, había olvidado éste cuando limpié el cajón de videos ochenteros de Greg! ¡Debí echarlo a la basura, no es bueno que veas series sobre criminales, secuestros y esas cosas! ¡¿Por qué carajo no la quitaste?!- Volteó a verla y ahora estaba cabizbaja.

Lapis se sentía vulnerable y torpe.

-No, no te sientas mal, está bien que tengas miedo de ciertas cosas, yo le tengo miedo a los truenos y los rayos y…-

-¿A mi? Yo soy todas esas cosas.

Peridot se dio un golpe en la cabeza con la palma de la mano

-No tienes idea de lo difícil que es lidiar con todo esto.

-¿Por lo de Jasper? ¡Si yo hubiera estado ahí me hubiera gustado romperle la gema en dos! Yo…-

-Mierda, cállate ya, ¿Se te olvidó quién casi me mata hace un par de meses? Simplemente te fuiste y me dejaste olvidada ahí –Lapis hablaba entre sollozos –No entiendo cómo puedo vivir contigo en un lugar tan patético como este… -Salió volando.

-¡Lapis, perdóname, lo siento en serio! –Peridot corrió tras ella, intentó volar, treparse al techo, invocar sus poderes de metal, pero Lapis era una maestra en el arte de volar. Estaba ya muy lejos. Se quedó viéndola desde abajo, mirando cómo se perdía entre la nubosidad. -Yo sólo quería arreglar las cosas contigo… -Se sentó en el césped y se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos.

"Hey, niña agotada

No hay romance

Cuando estoy volando con ella…

Cuando todo lo que se ve es borroso

Y el éxtasis es lo que ella prefiere…"

Lapis acababa de ver escenas de traición, violencia, sexo y amor. Todo en una hora. Su mente probablemente no pudo digerir tantas emociones mezcladas al sentir los recuerdos que todos esos videos le trajeron. Se sentía confundida. Amaba a Peridot, porque la amaba, lo tenía claro, clarísimo. Pero, ¿Y si Peridot estaba ahí solamente por lástima? Se sentó al borde de un acantilado, estaba tan alto que podía ver el granero a lo lejos, las luces seguían encendidas. Peridot era obsesiva, escandalosa, histérica, sin embargo la protegía de una manera tan torpe que le parecía dulce. Se quedó ahí, pensando, simplemente pensando. Dormitó sentada, sintiendo la suave brisa de la playa. Abrió los ojos de golpe. Era tarde, plena madrugada, miró hacia el granero, las luces seguían encendidas. Voló lo más rápido que pudo, encontró a Peridot tirada en la puerta de entrada, con la lata de cerveza llena. Lapis río. Aparentemente Peridot trató de "ahogar sus penas" en el método humano, pero Peridot no era así. Vació la lata en el césped y cargó a su "roomie" con delicadeza. La recostó en su cama, le puso una manta encima y se quedó viéndola hasta que se aseguró de que estaba tranquila.

Peridot había abierto los ojos mientras volaban, había susurrado su nombre, había sollozado e incluso se aferró a ella cuando se sintió en calma. Probablemente estaba más dormida que despierta, pues nunca logró conversar.

-No me iré a ningún lado, tonta… -Le dijo en voz baja muy cerca del oído, rozando con su nariz parte de la delicada piel. Sintió como Peridot se estremeció.

Se levantó de la cama y quiso irse pero Peridot se había aferrado tan fuertemente a su mano que sintió que el corazón le dio un vuelco. Negó con la cabeza pero río. Sí, se había enamorado de Peridot. Se sentó en el borde de la cama y se acomodó de tal forma que pudiera recargarla sobre ella, si tenía que arriesgarse, entonces lo haría. Lo haría por ella y porque Peridot estaba arriesgando más que su vida a cambio de la suya. Se había convertido en algo invaluable para ella. Lapis se sintió tan sincronizada que pudo sentirlo, ahora en verdad estaban desarrollando ese lazo emocional que tanto había deseado. Ambas lo habían deseado.

"Mi, mi niña azul…

Sí, estoy pensando en ti

Mi, mi niña azul…

Sí, tu estás tan agotada

Y fui yo quién te agotó"

Al despertar Peridot vio como una silueta delgada salía a través de la puerta del granero -¡Lazuli- Se incorporó, pero se detuvo cuando un montón de recuerdos borrosos vinieron a su mente, ¿Lapis había dormido en su cama? ¿Por qué el aroma de Lapis inundaba cada centímetro de la sábana? Se sonrojó. –No te vayas…

Lapis volteó a verla, río divertida y le señaló el buró que tenía a un lado de la cama. –Nos vemos en un par de horas, dormiste tanto que ya pasa de mediodía, tan sólo iré a hablar con Garnet para pedirle un par de consejos… -Le guiñó un ojo y salió volando, nuevamente.

Peridot seguía confundida por todo lo que había pasado anoche, rápidamente se abalanzó contra el buró y encontró un sobre, lo abrió, sacó dos boletos y una nota que decía:

"Cine y después vamos a cenar, ¿Qué dices? Sí, seguro que sí quieres. Con cariño, Lazuli"

Si bien Peridot era verde en ese momento fue roja. Se sentó en la cama, suspiró y apretó la nota con la mano. –La amo…-

Fin :v


End file.
